Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere
by Jime Lupin
Summary: Draco está enamorado de Ginny, pero ella sólo lo insulta y lo desprecia. ¿Qué pasará cuando él se canse de los malos tratos y decida cambiar las cosas? One Shoot Draco/Ginny


**Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere**

¿Cuándo fue que caí tan bajo como para enamorarme?

Pero, ahora que lo pienso, es difícil no hacerlo cuando te tengo en frente, con ese cuerpo, esas piernas, esos ojos, esos labios, ese cabello, por todo eso y más soy un completo esclavo.

Un completo y patético esclavo. Eres una traidora a la sangre, me insultas, me atrevería a decir que me odias, pero no me importa, sólo quiero tenerte cerca, sentir tu respiración sobre la mía, acariciar ese cabello de fuego…y quemarme.

Mientras pienso todo esto tú pasas caminando, hablando con esa extraña chica de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, parece que se divierten, se ríen a carcajadas y cuchichean juntas antes de pasar a mi lado.

Llegan a donde estoy, y yo no puedo resistirme, tengo que hablarte…tengo que hacerlo…

-¡Eh, Weasley!-

Te detienes y me fulminas con la mirada, como se puede mirar a un insecto muerto en tu zapato.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-me preguntas con frialdad

Sonrio maliciosamente y abro la boca, apunto de insultarte, pero me doy cuenta de que no se me ocurre ningún insulto. Eres tan perfecta, eres una maldita Gryffindor, pero también eres la maldita dueña de mi corazón, y aunque quiera, no puedo decirte nada hiriente. Me quedo callado.

-¿Te comió la lengua la serpiente, Malfoy?-me dices con suficiencia.

Yo sigo sin contestar, esta es una de las pocas veces que me ganas en una pelea, te dejaré disfrutarla. No te culpo por ser así conmigo, yo empecé con los malos tratos, y luego de todo lo que te dije, me extraña que no hayas intentado arrojarme por la torre de astronomía.

Salgo corriendo. Ese es mi error, ahora debes estar viéndome como un cobarde y riéndote de mí. Y no te culpo. Oh, por Merlín, ¿desde cuando soy tan cursi?

Esto tiene que acabar y pronto, mañana, pondré en marcha mi plan y en menos de una semana serás mía, Weasley.

Me dirijo a la sala común y me recuesto en un sillón a pensar en el plan para conquistarte y si queda tiempo, para leer de verdad el libro que tengo en las manos.

Al día siguiente me despierto, me ducho y me pongo mi mejor túnica, me peino perfectamente. Y me miro al espejo.

-Perfecto-me susurro a mí mismo. Es verdad, soy muy egocéntrico, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Salgo de la mazmorra y me dirijo a buscarte, después de un rato te encuentro. Estas hablando con Potter…muy animadamente por lo que veo, ríes con él. Como me gustaría que me dedicaras una sonrisa así, como me gustaría que hablaras y rieras conmigo como lo haces con Potter.

Bajas la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír, él te toma por la barbilla, obligándote a mirarlo y se acerca.

Tú estas paralizada, no podría asegurar si quieres besarlo o no, pues tu rostro esta inexpresivo.

Pero en ese momento no me importa, tomo mi varita, apunto a Potter y grito: "¡Expelliarmus!" con todas mis fuerzas. Él cae al suelo unos metros atrás y tú me miras con rabia.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-exclamas con tu rostro muy cerca del mío

-Iba a besarte-digo con sinceridad, esa es la única razón por la que lo hice

-¡Y a ti qué te importa si iba a besarme o no! ¡No tienes derecho a…!.-

-A mí si me importa…más de lo que crees. -la interrumpo mirándola a los ojos, esos perfectos ojos cafés, que me hipnotizan y me hacen despojarme de mi "orgullo Malfoy".

-¡Te amo, idiota!-exclamas roja de ira

Yo me paralizo, y te miro con la boca abierta como un perfecto idiota.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Que te alejes de mí!-gritas y corres para ayudar a Potter a levantarse

Increíble, ¿Estoy tan loco por ti que imagino que me dices que me amas? ¿O de verdad lo dijiste? Genial, ahora no sé si estoy loco o sólo sordo.

Me dirijo a Pociones y, como es inevitable, me encuentro con los Gryffindors, incluyendo al niño que vivió y su pandilla.

La clase fue igual que siempre, Snape dio más puntos a Slytherin de lo habitual, y el trío maravilla rechina los dientes mientras el profesor anuncia la perfección de mi poción.

Pero a mí no me importa, no me importaría si el aula estallara o si Snape comenzara a abrazar a los Gryffindors. Pocas cosas me importan desde que tú abarcas el 99,9 de mis pensamientos.

Cuando la clase acaba, salgo y comienzo a caminar por los pasillos, estoy libre una hora entera, antes de Encantamientos.

Voy tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que sin darme cuenta tropiezo con alguien, quienquiera que sea es más pequeño que yo, así que por accidente lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas!-me grita una voz aguda y dulce.

Bajo la mirada, ahí estas, tirada en el suelo, ya es la segunda vez que me topo contigo. Si te conociera mejor, podría pensar que a veces me sigues. Al menos eso me alegraría.

Te ofrezco una mano para levantarte, y tú la aceptas. No puedo evitar notar que tus pecas enrojecen en el contacto de nuestras manos. Sonrió. Tal vez no todo está perdido.

-¿Sabes, Weasley?-te digo una vez que estás de pie, abandonando mi plan-Te juro que si fueras más alta, estuvieras en Slytherin, no fueras hermana de tu hermano, y no nos odiáramos, saldría contigo en seguida-

Por fin, mi deseo alimentado por tantos años se cumple, me sonríes abiertamente.

Sé que no es una sonrisa sarcástica o burlona de las que yo estoy acostumbrado a mostrar a tus amigos de Gryffindor. Es una sonrisa verdadera. Y para mi sorpresa yo también sonrío.

-Bueno…si tú volvieras a nacer. Y en el cuerpo de otra persona. Obviamente saldría contigo-

Estas apunto de irte. Pero no quiero, no quiero que te vayas.

-¡Ginny, espera!-exclamo y tú me miras sorprendida porque te llamé por tu nombre.

-¿Qué pasa…Draco?-sonrío al escuchar mi nombre de tus perfectos labios. Ya van dos deseos que se me realizan.

-Ven, quiero decirte algo-ambos nos sentamos en un rincón y yo te cuento todo, absolutamente todo, no puedo esperar más. Te amo y quiero que lo sepas. Uau, de verdad me volví muy cursi.

-¿Y qué dices? ¿Hacemos eso?-me preguntas después de una larga charla.

-Sí, eso me parece bien-ambos sonreímos.

De pronto, tu querido hermano llega al pasillo, te mira a ti, luego a mí y frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-te pregunta

-Nada-le contestas tú-Sólo le decía a Malfoy que si quiere conservar los dientes, no vuelva a tirarme al suelo mientras viva-

-Y yo le contestaba que antes de amenazarme se fije adonde va-y te lanzo una mirada arrogante.

Tu hermano te saca de mi vista y caminan por el pasillo. Yo me apresuro a sacar pergamino y tinta y escribo una nota. Te volteas justo a tiempo y ves el pergamino.

"Te espero en la mazmorra mañana a las seis"

Sonríes y me guiñas un ojo, yo te regreso la sonrisa y me levanto del suelo. Lo conseguí, por fin lo conseguí.

Y no puedo evitar que la voz de mi padre llegue a mi cabeza diciéndome "Un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere" al escuchar eso ruedo los ojos y comienzo a caminar a Encantamientos.


End file.
